


PA

by AmytheaRose_Dragonis



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmytheaRose_Dragonis/pseuds/AmytheaRose_Dragonis
Summary: Dean Ambrose is leaving wrestling to go make a movie. He's been a bit of a wild card to deal with so management suggests while filming he start working with a P.A...A Production/and/Personal Assistant, How will the man who loves being on his own and away from social media deal with someone who will be in his life 24/7 and who will be dealing with his social media, like it or not!





	1. Chapter 1

Coming back after his match the big blond was all fired up, I caught his eye as he came back through the curtain. The slight motion of his head as he glanced at his locker room was immediately understood, I nodded and handed him a towel and water then headed back to the locker room. Reaching up under my skirt I quickly removed my panties knowing they were going to get ripped off in the heat of the moment if I didn't.

As soon as Jon came back from the interview he was giving he was going to be wild. He'd just earned a chance to go after the intercontinental belt at the pay per view Sunday. He was going to be bouncing off the walls and I was the one that was supposed to settle him down. I'd been his assistant for six months and for the past three months things had been very personal between us. The door in the outer area swung open, Jon came in, bouncing on his feet impatiently waiting so he could lock it. Once the door was locked he came around to where I was, his belt undone and undoing his jeans.

“Great match!” I smiled as big arms surrounded my waist and I felt that wicked tongue trace from my shoulder up my neck before a suction kiss briefly hit a hot spot on my neck.

“Thank you. Sorry, can't wait this time.” He murmured as he reached to free himself as I pulled the back of my skirt up and tucked it in my waistband then grabbed the edge of the sink. The big man behind me moaned softly as his unleashed thickness brushed my body. Just knowing that he wanted me from the signal out in the hall I was wet and ready for him, he could get to me so fast and damn it he knew it too! Always he checked to see if I was ready.

I felt his throbbing cock eager against my backside as he reached around me again, long fingers slid between my wet folds. Kissing my neck, chuckling he teased me briefly, checked to see how ready I was for him. Rubbing my sensitive areas rousing me more, helping my body feel good.

“That's my baby, always ready for me.” Jon pulled his hand back, positioned himself and slid in deep. Both of us moaned as his thick girth filled me. “F**k you feel so damned good!” Whispering in my ear he licked around my lobe making me shiver as he sucked it into his mouth briefly as his hips flexed. “I swear when I'm buried in your pussy, holding you tight, this is sheer heaven.” The moaning ginger blond began to pump hard into me. He wasn't the only one feeling good! The man holding me, f**king me hard, was my dream come true.

Soft moans filled my ears, soft whispers as a big hand slid up my top and landed on my breast. Caressing gently, teasing my nipple until it was stiff then rolling at it and plucking as he nibbled his way down my neck. Hanging on tight to the sink as the sound of skin slapping filled the air. Jon was crazy about us doing it doggy style and rarely let an opportunity pass. Actually, any time he could get a piece of me he went for it. I was clueless as to why he was crazy about my body, I sure didn't think I was that special, in any way. God knows there were tons of women that threw themselves at him. Since the day I began working with him though, he didn't touch anybody else. Hearing the escalating excitement in his noises as he pounded wildly, then the feeling of his body beginning to tense up as he began to climax.

“Oh God baby! Cumming!” I felt him bite down on my long braid to keep himself from yelling out. Several more hard thrusts, and he slowly relaxed. With a soft groan then a sigh as he released my braid. Jon rested his sweaty face on my shoulder. I heard him softly thank me as I was turning my head to kiss his cheek. That long wicked tongue of his snaked out to invade my mouth, turning a little, I delighted in the deep kiss he began. Stroking his cheek as he still held me tight until he was calm enough to go shower, he slowly pulled away, kissed my lips, nuzzled my neck and with a nip pulled back to go strip for his shower.

Tidying myself up, putting my clothes and hair back in order I watched my beautiful boss moving in the hot spray of water, his body flexing, water rolling of the sculpted muscles as the lather of the sexy smelling body wash made me feel desire for him all over again. I looked around the locker room and made sure all Jon's things were by his bags save the clothing he had just shed. Grabbing them and dropping them into a laundry bag I set out the remaining clean clothes for him to choose what he was going to wear for our flight back to Las Vegas and his home.

Watching Jon scrub himself dry with a towel I thought what a lucky woman I was to see this man day in and day out. Granted it was tough to see him the morning after a wild match. After 6 months I still often felt like a fan girl at times. Not bothering to wrap a towel around himself as he approached Jon looked into my face and pulled me up against his big body, a gentle kiss grazed my forehead

“Are you okay baby?” His hand lifted my face to look up into his, I smiled and nodded. Big blue eyes looked me over.

“I'm just a little tired Jon.” I stood up on my toes to kiss his lips. Touching his forehead to mine gently, he hugged me tight.

“When we get home tomorrow we're not leaving the apartment for two days and you are resting. We can order from the delivery service.” Trying to contradict him at the moment would have started a fight, the last thing I wanted then, I nodded. After he picked out the clothing he wanted I packed up the rest. Several minutes later we were walking to the rental car and packing up. I slid into the passenger seat and lay back in the seat while Jon went to sign some autographs. Watching for a couple minutes I smiled, he was so damned good with kids. He spent maybe 15 minutes or so with the happy fans then jogged to the car to get us to the airport.

Dropping off the rental, being taken to the airport, dropped off and heading in to be checked in was something we pretty much did on auto-pilot. At first it was rough on me, not having traveled much before I worked with Jon, after five months of traveling it was routine. Aware of Jon watching me closely tonight, or I should say closer than normal, I kept as relaxed as possible. On board the plane I sighed in relief as I settled into my seat. Jon stowed our carry-on luggage then sat beside me picking up my hand, and twining our fingers together leaned to kiss me.

“I heard that!” He looked me in the eyes. I nodded and smiled. 

“I know, I'll be fine once we're home.” Caressing his stubbly cheek, I felt a fierce blush hit when he sucked my fingers into his mouth briefly. “Behave!” I whispered, a giggle escaping me as he stuck his tongue out at me.

“Never!” I stifled my laugh, and let his hand wrap around mine. Fifteen minutes later we were able to stretch out in our seats, I closed my eyes and thought about my friend beside me, my lover, and my boss in actuality. The big hand holding mine held firm to mine, his fingers caressing mine. A moment later a soft whisper hit my ear.

“You do realize I'm gonna f**k you silly when we get home to make sure you are good and relaxed for our days off?” Blushing and giggling I settled down to rest.

 

**I got hired to essentially be an assistant and well....a baby sitter of sorts, a handler, if Jon would allow it. Jon was a fast rising star with a disregard for doing things the company way, little patience and ADHD. I was someone he had met and we got along well. I had been an assistant to a bunch of people in the film industry and when it was time to go film a movie one of his bosses (who had me as a P.A.) suggested since the film company would give him an assistant anyway, why not pick someone he knew? When he was done with the film he could keep me on or use someone new.

Jon was a very private person and was very standoffish when it came to social media. I had the five weeks of filming to try and get him to be a little open to the subject. Prior to heading off to film we sat down somewhere in the bowels of the arena they were wrestling at that night to talk about the whole deal. Jon was very uncomfortable with having someone around him 24/7, someone that would be doing so much with and for him. I soothed and explained while working for his boss Paul, my main job was to bring him his coffee the way he liked it, when he wanted it. I was a trained masseuse who wound up working on a sore shoulder of Paul's frequently and other body aches.

While on set I was the one in charge of his trailer. Meaning no one could get in there unless I let them, the laundry person, the maid, the catering /craft people. If he had friends or family coming I let them in and made sure they were taken care of. I took care of mail, email and messages. I took care of things or not at his whim. Errands, shopping picking up meals... Jon listened solemnly, I mentioned he was wanted to get more active with social media, and I understood he didn't like the subject at all. He made the cutest face then.< p> So we talked briefly and he surprisingly conceded that he would prefer to have me around him instead of someone he didn't know. He laughed when I pulled out the 5 page sheets I had all my clients fill out, and he filled it out. In the opening statement on it I had written none of the information would be shared in any way unless someone else was to purchase needed items for him and I made a promise to each client to never talk about anything personal of them. That seemed to put him at ease, and I know he had talked with Paul so I was in the clear.

That night Jon hurt his shoulder and the medical staff sent me in to work on him. Sitting in a chair, sore and cranky he looked startled when I came in, I told him I had been sent to take care of him so he would get used to me. I spent half an hour working on his shoulders, making him very relaxed and sleepy. I drove him to the Hotel and saw him to his room and left him my number in case he needed me. The doctor said there was a chance that no matter what we did he could get cramps that needed more massage. At 2:45 a very shy sounding voice called my number, his voice tight with pain. I was at his room in moments. His buddy Joe still asleep as I settled Jon in a chair and worked on him with a different oil, the big blond was so sleepy when I was done I had to help him from the chair to his bed. He was snoring softly before I got out the door.

The next morning I saw Joe before I saw Jon. I was heading over to check on him. The big Samoan greeted me with a big smile and said he'd heard I'd been helping his buddy and that Jon was much better this morning. He knew I had come in during the early morning to help Jon. As we were talking Jon came out of their room. His face lit up and he greeted me with a big hug and a kiss to the temple.

“I take it you're feeling better.”

“Hell yeah!” He grinned. Pulling me with them, we went to breakfast. Jon insisted on paying for my meal and from that point on I pretty much hung out with him. Later that night after a few hours drive to the next arena with Joe and Jon, I did warm up massages on both their backs and shoulders and worked on them both after the show. It was insane backstage because of it being a pay per view. My being there helped take some pressure of the other masseuses. I was not looking forward to the next night. I had heard what was going to happen and I didn't like it.

Jon was going to receive a 'serious injury' that would put him out of action for awhile. Thus explaining his absence during filming. Back in the hotel room I worked on both men briefly, then retired to my adjoining room. I lay in my bed thinking of how Joe had spoken to me candidly earlier. It was obvious to him that Jon was okay with me now, he gave me his number in case I had trouble working with his complex buddy. He asked me to take good care of him, he said I would understand that soon enough.

The next night I gave them both back rubs prior to the show, then watched the segment that put my heart in my throat even though I knew it was rigged. Jon being 'curb stomped' through cinder blocks and loaded onto a stretcher. Joe's big hand landed on my shoulder.

“He's okay,” Joe murmured. I nodded. My stomach still lurched as they brought Jon back on the stretcher. Then undoing the straps allowed the animated blond to sit up and bounce off of the stretcher. Looking at me with a concerned look, he asked if I was okay, because I was pale. I blushed and nodded. Two hours later Jon and I were at the airport, on a plane and our way to the filming location. Four hours after that we were picked up in a limo and taken to the Hotel we would spend the night in.

That was interesting, we both realized at the same time we had beds in the same room, he was calmer than I was, Jon, being himself couldn't resist teasing me about my blushing. Thank God I had decent night clothes with me. I gave him a massage and then we both collapsed into bed, tomorrow we would go on set and get introduced to those we would work around. We would get his trailer assignment and I would set it up and he had wardrobe fittings. It would be a busy day for both of us. **


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to the nuzzle at my neck and the whisper we would be landing in a few minutes. The wet kiss and licking made me giggle and open my eyes. Pecking gently at my lips, Jon kept me awake until we were off the plane and had collected our bags. In his truck on the way home I dozed off. Finally in his apartment, all our stuff dropped by the door. I felt the strong arms I loved surround me and a hot mouth land on my neck.

“How about we take a nice hot shower and get some sleep?” I turned in Jon's arms and bent to his kiss, moaning in delight at the well coordinated attack he launched. Hot lips caressing mine as his big hands slid down my body in just the right way to make me willing to be pulled to mold my body against his. Leaning down slightly, his hands push my skirt and panties down then sliding under my bare ass, he lifted me up. Wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips, I smiled into his kiss feeling him already getting hard.

In the last three months Jon has perfected getting my upper body completely undressed as he carried me to the shower from the front room while kissing me. I work on pulling his shirt off, occasionally raking my nails gently across his torso until he sets me down on the bathroom counter. Kissing me gently as his shirt sails away and I unbuckle his belt and unzip his fly. Moving back enough to allow me to push his jeans down and free him from his boxers. That delicious girth rubbing against me, the fat tip dribbling.

“Damn Jon you'd think you haven't had any loving for days.” Sticking his tongue out a little as he grinned, he kissed me neck gently.

“Sex on the road is good, but Sex at home is better.” Moving his hips a little so his fat length slid between my folds and rubbed my clit, I was helpless but to moan at the sweet contact.

“Jon, face it, you are a sex maniac!” Jon laughed and playfully nuzzled my neck.

“For you I am! Damn it woman you drive me crazy!” Sucking hard on my neck for a minute as his hands ghosted over my breasts gently he chuckled then began to seriously play with my chest. Although it was a tease that backfired on an opponent that earned him his nickname, he really did love women' breasts. Between that tongue that always was sticking out, wanting wild quickies in as many places as possible and his love of sucking on my nipples in damn near as many places, he was going to be the death of me. I was never even half as sexual as I became once he got his hands on me.

“Wish some of the damn Diva's could see how perfect your tits are, no need for the boob jobs.” Teasing my nipples briefly, sucking on them briefly as one wicked hand reached to tease my most sensitive areas. “Always so wet for me, my Angel.” He murmured rising back up and lifting me against him again took us into the shower. Yelping out as my back connected with the cold wall made him laugh briefly as he reached to turn on the water, blocking me from the cold water as it warmed. Burying his face in my neck, feeling me out, Jon finally shifted me so his wonderful thickness slid in hard. Moaning loudly as he sank to fill me completely I nipped at his collar bone and held him tight, nipping around his upper chest was something he loved, and I got a lusty groan from him as his hips flexed, thrusting into me.

“Damn baby you always feel so f**king good. Your pussy feels like a sweet vice gripping hard on my cock, God I love it!” Kissing me deeply as he pumped his hips, keeping me pinned to the wall, warm water now cascading over us as we sought our sweet relief, Jon as usual go loud and expressive. I had learned during my time with him to do a few things with my body to drive him crazy. However, unless we were at home where the master bedroom was near no other apartments, or in a car, alone, in the middle of nowhere, it was dicey to really do what I learned. He just got too damned loud!

Knowing me so well by now Jon could hit my g-spot in any position he got me in. His size and the natural angle he rose to always worked well with me. Each thrust rubbed me in the sweetest way. About the fourth thrust I was feeling sweet heat starting, and moving against him made us both moan. He was just so damned good it was amazing. I knew from fan pages how women lusted over him, how they wrote fictions about sleeping with him, those fantasies at times were pretty damn close to reality, if they only knew!

Because of Jon's love of anywhere and everywhere for sex, precautions had been made, heavy duty non-slip mats, safety grab bars and things to serve as cover in a pinch etc. Between being 11 inches taller than me mixed in with Jon's creativity, things were always interesting. Sex with me kept him much calmer than before. Knowing I would satisfy his needs and he didn't have to go trolling for a willing participant who could be altering his safety and privacy factor added a strong bonding factor for us. I never really expected him to take to me as strongly as he did, but I'm loving that he did.

Biting down on my neck gently, licking at the spot before kissing it, Jon gets away with doing things with me I would never have allowed any other man to get away with. We play rough during sex sometimes, we bite, scratch, get forceful, use condiments from the kitchen for fun. Allowing the deep kiss that gets slammed onto my mouth, I smile and reach to scrape my nails across the back of Jon's neck, loving the moan of delight he makes. Rubbing me sweetly as he moves, I laugh as he breaks the kiss off to beg for me to do something he loves, I was waiting for this.

As he begins to pull back from a thrust I clamp down, squeezing hard on him. With a loud groan, his head falling back a little, he laughs a little before starting to put serious effort into getting us both off.

“Oh God Baby! YES! Oh God!” The big blond moved with increasing speed and force. Damn that's good! Concentrating on my movements, to make it best for both of us, I felt a moan escape me as Jon slipped a big hand between us and began to rub my clit, spurring my body to catch up with his rapidly approaching climax.

“Cum with me Baby, come on, lets get off!” With a burst of energy, pounding into me, my loving lunatic pushed me to a quick and intense climax. Clinging to him as the convulsive pulsing between my legs and the shudders rippling through my body began, I started moaning out his name. As my climax began it set him off.

“Rose!” The long keening wail that escaped the big man as his body thrust several more times and he exploded, stiffening, shaking briefly then slowly relaxed. Letting me slowly slide to put my feet down, still shaky, we held each other up for a couple of minutes, then helped each other wash up. Kissing and snuggling gently. Towel drying one another, I got a snuggle and a pat on the ass. Not bothering to put on anything Jon flipped back the covers and crawled into his spot. Groaning as he saw me reach for a pair of undies, he pouted.

Awwww baby no! Please don't!

“Fine!” I tossed then back in the drawer and went to climb in bed with my lover. Feeling the warm body wrap around me, using me as his body pillow, I closed my eyes, feeling a few more nuzzles and kisses against my neck.

“Thank you baby.” Jon murmured, making me smile.

“Thank you Love.” I yawned as I felt one more nuzzle then we both slept.

 

** I woke before Jon the next day, I got up, washed up, dressed and got coffee on for both of us. As soon as those baby blues were open I put coffee on the nightstand for him, earning a sweet smile. Ten minutes later he got up to pee and wash up. I gave him a shoulder and neck rub before his second cup of coffee. Ordering breakfast then packing us up while he changed. I read last minute texts and emails and told him what was going on while he ate. I double checked the list of items he wanted in the trailer to hand to the purchasing agent and we went down to wait for the limo which was right on time.

I was a little more familiar with the procedures we were to go through, I caught Jon watching me a lot as we went through the paces. Checking in, he was taken to wardrobe, measured for his costumes. He got a haircut, had a meeting with makeup so they could get an idea of his skin tones and such. Then there was a brief coffee break and snack. We got Jon's trailer assignment and I went to check it out and set it up with the fresh groceries that had just been brought in. Jon went to a script meeting which I caught up with when I was done.

Lunch with cast and crew was great for him, I could see tensions he had were fading quite a bit and after lunch when he had his costume fitting, he was good to go. He had time for a decent work out then we settled in to a suite at a nice hotel for the duration. Dinner saw us in the sushi bar across the street where Jon had a couple beers then we headed back for showers and I gave him a massage. Stretching lazily as I worked on his beautiful body, Jon drove my hormones wild. The cute noises he made while I worked on him made me smile.

I knew his body well enough now to know where healing bumps and bruises were without looking. I knew a couple trouble spots and what areas would make him purr. Wiping the oil off my hands I backed away, noticing he was watching me intently.

“I'm setting the coffee up and I have some snacks ready if you get hungry.” Jon smiled and thanked me. I think he was adjusting to me being around REAL quick. We were in bed dropping off half an hour later. This was the first time my 'boss' was a very sexy, sweet and available man. I tried to keep a little detached, but he sure didn't try. I got up the next mornings, checked messages, changes in script and put new bits in, pulled the changed lines. Then went to wake Jon up with a cup of coffee ready to go on the nightstand. He'd get up, wash up and sit down to drink his coffee and have a snack. Once he was ready for his second cup I would hand him his script and point out the changes. Then as I grabbed our third cups the car would come to take us to set.

Jon would go to make up and wardrobe, I'd let craft services know what we chose for breakfast and take Jon's to him. It quickly became obvious he wanted me eating with him and I would do so. Once he was on set I was between there and his trailer. I always had drinks, snacks or his script ready. Lunch and Dinner we ate with fellow actors and crew. Then after a long day headed to the hotel where he'd have a couple beers, maybe with the other actors and we would unwind later.

It was rough on him at first, I did every thing to help him handle the long days. I made sure he got work out time, but with the long days and hard push to get this movie filmed fast there wasn't much time to relax for him but I knew his workouts were critical. I made sure he had downtime to decompress. He got long massages which totally relaxed him. I dealt with more and more of his messages and mail as time went on. I learned to tangle with his ADHD and keep him calm and on the right path during filming.

During off hours I let him unwind with whatever it took, a couple beers, a long massage, going out for a run, soaking in the tub or some movies. I tried to give him a lot of space, but he began calling me closer and closer as time went on. Knowing wrestling was his life I made sure contact with his buddies was not lost. I set up Skype for him a couple times a week. When it became obvious Jon was paying attention to me and following my lead, the WWE Doctor and I got him on a plan of supplements and vitamins they had been trying to get him on but he had resisted.

With a coaxing neck rub I got him to comply to taking his supplements. He confessed he had heard they wanted to put him on a couple meds and it had worried him. I calmed him and swore that I would never slip him anything. I would discuss with him what he was being asked to take and why. By the time he was finished filming Jon somehow became dependent on me, I was really shocked to realize it. He trusted me and allowed me free reign in controlling much of his life.

I was very careful when he headed back to wrestling to try and remain as discreet as possible so not to be accused of 'changing' him. Personally I liked him the way he was when we met, but I understood there were a couple things that needed a little tweaking, and I wanted to do it as gently as I could with as little disrupting to Jon as possible. I guess I'm guilty of falling for my charge almost immediately.

One thing I dealt with almost immediately was an issue with a woman I thought (and heard) he was involved with romantically. When the messages began to come in I felt my heart sink, she was boo-boo talking to him, begging him to call her, she missed him so much! Could she come visit? Over an 8 hour period she messaged him over 20 times, getting angry as the day wore on. I told him as soon as he had a break and a cool drink that he had messages. He looked at his phone, made a face, handed it to me to hold and drank his Soda. Nothing more was said until the phone rang for the third time and I told him quietly the number that had messaged him so many times had called three times and he shot a filthy look at the phone.

By the time Jon was done for the day, he was tired and cranky. I got him back to the hotel and set up his massage while he showered. When he was laying down and I was half way done with his back side I softly spoke and told him there were 20 more messages and seven more calls. He let out a snarl and began to cuss as the phone lit up with another call. I offered to leave him to privacy but he said no, and as he reached for the offending device.

“WHAT?” He barked into the phone as he answered. What happened over the next several minutes was him telling off the woman I thought he was attached to. Saying they were never a couple and he was not interested in having her visit, now or anytime in the next few years. He told her to stop bugging him, she whined so loud I heard her saying she thought they had something. It was awful. I continued his massage, then when I patted the bottom of his feet he turned over. I continued to work on his legs and upwards, noticing he moaned as usual every now and then.

Finally he had enough of the whimpering and hung up on the nagging voice and turned the phone off. I worked over his front and looked up into blue eyes watching me. Softly telling him to turn over so I could redo his back, I wasn't surprised he complied immediately at this point. Working on him until he was moaning softly, looking blissful and finally calm and relaxed. Ready to go to bed 1/2 hour later. I set up the coffee and put his phone to charge after turning it off. **


	3. 3

I woke the next morning to big hands caressing my body gently. On our days off lately he woke before me and would be super cuddly for a couple hours. Letting me sleep until I showed signs of starting to wake, he then began to run his hands all over me. It wasn't so much sexual at that point yet but it often got that way quickly. Waking to a gentle massage, I had to remind him I hadn't been able to set up the coffee maker last night and excused myself after a couple snuggles and lip pecks to grab my robe and go start the coffee.

“Were ordering breakfast, don't forget!” Jon called out as he headed to wash up.

“I remember!” I shook my head and laughed. Setting up the coffee I headed in to wash and found myself pinned to the wall by a still naked Jon as soon as my teeth were brushed. Caressing down his strong thigh, I remind him the coffee is brewing as he reached to untie my robe.

“I'm not wanting coffee right now, the only hot I want is your hot body against mine. I want to feel every inch of this sweet body against me!” I laughed as he nuzzled my neck. Mouthing the skin gently, licking gently around my soft spots.

“It's chilly today!” I argued as he wrestled the robe off of me as I playfully tried to stop him.

“I'll turn up the damned heat!” Jon growled and succeeding in stripping me, tossed my offending garment away and picked me up so I faced him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips chuckling softly.

“Mmmm this is what I'm talking about!” His wicked grin as he kissed me, heading for the bedroom had a serious edge of smugness. Stopping to turn the heat up he continued on, kicking the door shut behind us. The second he got me in his arms he started to rub against me, that thick cock of his growing to full girth and length. Getting us up onto the bed and laying me down in the center fairly gently, my head landing in a mound of pillows, he settled down on top of me, holding me tight against him.

“I guess a cup of coffee wasn't the first thing on your mind this morning when you woke up.” I teased as his body lined up seemingly on it's own to slide up against my most delicate areas. With a couple slow thrusts he had slid into the perfect position to rub right up and hit my most sensitive spot. Each stroke rubbed at my clit sweetly. He knew me so well enough and could stir me up in mere seconds, and I guess I could do the same to him as well. Several wicked and slow thrusts had me squirming. With a wicked look on his face he shifted his hips, shifting mine I made damn sure his next thrust was going to plant him deep, with a grin he slid in slow and deep.

“Mmmm this is what I wanted,” Jon moaned as he nuzzled my neck, running his tongue down my shoulder. Closing his eyes and letting his head fall back as he moved, he made me smile as I watched and enjoyed what he was doing. The beautiful tanned body, looking so perfect, flexing against me and feeling so good as he rubbed me just right. Running my hands over his back, sides, ass and thighs encouraged a deep kiss. I squeezed down hard on his thickness as he pulled back.

“So damned good baby! So Good! Oh God!” Growling against my neck Jon got loud. “That's it! Damn it you know what I like! Give it to me baby! Oh f**k yes!!” Grinding into me hard to push me to a sweet, hard climax, Jon was quick to follow me. As the waves of sheer delight began to rip through me, a loud moan escaped, I could feel that Jon was right there with me. As soon as I began, he started to climax as well, after the third or fourth time we made love, his orgasm always started right after mine. Clinging to one another, grinding, moaning and finally screaming out our pleasure.

Covered in perspiration, breathing hard, clinging to each other briefly, kissing deeply, our tongues tangling together, shuddering as the last waves of pleasure faded. Rolling to the side, sighing happily, Jon wrapped an arm around me to keep me close as he reached for the covers. Snuggling down, my head on his chest a couple of minutes later I realized I was really sleepy again.

“This was your plan wasn't it? Wear me down so you could keep me captive and all to yourself easier?” Jon laughed in delight.

“Okay, you figured me out!” I laughed and relaxed as his hand spread across my back and rubbed gently. I was aware of him getting up a little while later while I snuggled deeper into the bed. The smell of coffee in the bedroom woke me, stretching slowly I felt a big hand slide from my waist to my thigh.

“Breakfast is here when you're ready baby.” Jon kissed my temple then brought a coffee cup up where I could see it. I took a sip. Oh, just perfect! He knew how I loved my coffee!

“Mmmm thank you!” I reached to set the cup carefully on the nightstand and turned to kiss my thoughtful sweetheart. The last month Jon had been doing more and more for me. For someone who was unused to caring for another, he had great ideas and had yet to do anything less than positive for me! After a little time to enjoy a cuddle and some coffee I was allowed up and able to put my robe on and keep it on a least until breakfast was done.

Sitting to watch a heavy rainfall outside and enjoy our meal, we talked about the days we had off. This week we weren't doing much, last week had been longer than normal, I had more laundry to do. Jon had some bills to pay. I needed him to do a phone interview later in the day. This was one of the very rare times I allowed one on a day off, but there going to be some cool perks for Jon, a free hockey game next week with some SWAG.

I did that a lot, companies asked him to endorse things, I knew Jon well enough to know which ones he'd like. I would get obligatory pictures of the item in use and post. Provided Jon cooperated that is, and I always ran the ideas and the pictures past him first before acting. Loving free stuff, he usually was up for it, but he could balk without warning. I never pressured him, things went better that way.

Looking out as lightning ripped across the sky, I felt Jon's hand caress my calf as my feet lay across his lap where he had put them. I didn't like lightning and he knew it. Having pulled my legs up like he often did when we ate at the table while home, we ate our Breakfast, talked and relaxed. Jon wasn't kidding when he said he was using the delivery service for all our meals, he had it all worked out. Since he'd actually chosen mostly healthy things I would have no trouble with, most we had ordered before, I thanked him and didn't raise any fuss.

After our meal and the clean up we did needed tasks, stopping for quick kisses, snuggles and brief sessions of pinning one another to a wall for a few minutes of making out. By lunch everything but one load of laundry was done and we were already looking through the possibilities of movies to watch later on. Jon was wearing a pair of shorts and completely relaxed as we moved through the day. I absolutely was crazy about him when he was like this.

At home, relaxed on a day off, Jon was a blast to be around. Funny, sweet, playful, affectionate, friskier than when on the road, calm and normal, allowing me to see how smart he was and feeling free to banter with me in a way he only did when we were alone on the road. I saw that beautiful smile, looking so boyish with big dimples all day long. There was total trust between us and he had no trouble being completely himself, uncensored.

Later after Jon did his interview he was getting frisky, pulling me into his lap so I straddled his thighs. Big hands wandered over my body as we kissed. Looking into his gorgeous Blue eyes I remembered the first time we made out. It started much like we were now. He had pulled me into his lap, cuddling me to him. He had looked naughty as he did now. Back then I wasn't sure what to expect. Now, I well knew what he was up to almost before he started. Admittedly, I loved it!

 

** Jon was a bit cranky the next morning when he awoke. I worked fast and quick, and kept as quiet as I could, unsure of how to deal with him when he was like this. When I took his phone off of the charger he made a face. I raised my eyebrows but didn't ask.

“Don't bother turning that damned thing on until at least after dinner. I don't want to hear any bitching and whining from her!” He stood, stretching enough to lift his shirt up and show a bit of his tummy, the soft bit below his belly button. I gave him more coffee and after he was ready, let the driver know to come get us. While he ate his breakfast I did his email and script change updates. When wardrobe came in to get him he stood, turned towards the door, then back to me, reaching to give me a big hug, he whispered in my ear and thanked me for tolerating him. Kissing my temple as he began to pull away, he grinned as I stood on my toes to kiss his jaw line whispering 'you're welcome.'

Jon's day was long but considerably better after that. He remained in a good mood until after Dinner when I turned his phone as requested and see what was there. When I told him there were 80+ text messages and 15 voice mail messages all from 'her'. Gripping his phone in anger looking like he was going to throw it after glancing at it, Jon surprisingly allowed me to gently pry it from his hand and turn it back off. After a few more hours filming Jon was ready for a shower, a couple beers and massage. Sprawled across his bed while I worked him over Jon let out a heavy sigh that warned me.

“Anything I can help with?” I asked, not expecting any answer. After I worked on him a couple minutes he sighed again. When he turned over I saw him biting his lip.

“I told her, all the time, I wasn't into relationships. She wanted to always be with me, be seen with me. She wanted sex a lot, but she didn't get it, I just didn't feel anything from it. She'd do whatever she could to keep my attention. Just wasn't into her.” I kept my mouth shut as I looked down into his face, rubbing his shoulders and chest. Closing his eyes Jon relaxed until I finished.

“Tomorrow you'll have a shorter work day.” That news made him smile. “You can go for a workout, the spa, we can leave the area so you can go out for a run...There are some local attractions, whatever you want.” Jon brightened up considerably. As I worked down his belly towards his hips he said the local attractions were not something he wanted to do tomorrow. He liked the idea of the run. We decided to choose tomorrow.

Kicking back with a beer, almost completely relaxed Jon asked me to do him a favor and delete every voice mail, text and email from 'Her'. Gleefully, trying not to look excited, I did as I was as I made all the deletions for him. Trying not to break down giggling as I imagined the expression on the annoying blond when no acknowledgment came from Jon on her excessive attempt at contact. Doing what Paul had told me to do and copy any 'annoying', 'threatening' or 'worrisome,' messages to protect Jon if need be in the future.

As I worked I did remind him about the clause about me copying anything that could be dangerous and putting it in sealed files for later use. Taking a swig of beer he nodded. Finished I set up the morning coffee and ran through what became our night routine. Before I said good night Jon approached me for another big hug. Kissing my temple again he thanked me. I kissed his chin again and saw his sweet smile. I made sure he was relaxed and yawning before I headed to my bed, falling asleep long after Jon was snoring softly. I knew already I was in trouble, I really adored Jon and was into this job heart and soul. **

 

SWAG- Free stuff, most usually promotional items.


	4. 4

Later after Jon did his interview he was getting frisky, pulling me into his lap so I straddled his thighs. Big hands wandered over my body as we kissed. Looking into his gorgeous Blue eyes I remembered the first time we made out. It started much like we were now. He had pulled me into his lap, cuddling me to him. He had looked naughty as he did now. Back then I wasn't sure what to expect. Now, I well knew what he was up to almost before he started. Admittedly, I loved it!

Reveling in the deep hot kiss from Jon as he began to pull at my clothing I giggled remembering how he tried so hard months ago to get me to climb into his lap and snuggle so he could feel me out, for once not hiding that he was getting a hard on. I whispered to him that I was experiencing Deja-vu thanks to him and explained when he asked. Laughing as he kissed me.

“You made me work for my your kisses!” He pouted and I couldn't resist leaning forward to nip those sweet lips.

“You were and still are my boss Mister! I still feel a bit odd we are involved with one another and you are still my boss.”

“I have no problem with it!” Latching onto my throat and sucking hard Jon moaned softly and forced my hips down onto his swollen crotch. “My body sure isn't objecting.” He nipped the area he no doubt bruised after running his tongue over it. I laughed.

“Like I said last night you are a sex fiend!” Jon laughed and rolled his hips up against me. I'm f**king addicted to you, every inch of you! You make me feel like a million dollars!” His mouth landed on mine in a sloppy open kiss, he took advantage of the fact that I was stunned by his words and rolled so he pinned me to the couch.

“Need you, need you bad baby!” He rocked his hips against mine, rubbing his cock against me shamelessly. “Feel how much I need you?” Laughing as he teased at my neck I reminded him it had only been a few hours since we'd made love.

“My cock doesn't care, it needs to be buried in your pussy.” Jon managed to shove his shorts down and then pull down mine while staying on top of me, giving me deep, hot kisses and feeling out my chest. As soon as my shorts and undies were off he was tugging at my top, releasing my bra-less chest and diving in for a few minutes of playtime which always seriously roused me. Licking and sucking at my breasts in a way that he damn well knew would make me moan, he then began to kiss his way down my belly to lower his face between my thighs.

“Mmm, haven't played here for a few days, my poor little kitten must be feeling neglected! I'm gonna make her feel better right now.” Moaning at his suggestion, knowing how damned good he was when he went down on me made me almost start to drip. Running his tongue up through my delicate areas, flicking his tongue at my clit, dipping his tongue into me, teasing, then plunging deeply, he made my hips buck up at him in reaction.

“Oh God Jon!” Moaning in delight as he began to tease me into a delightful heat. My fingers tangled in his curls as he thrust his tongue deep into me, f**king me with his tongue, while using his wonderfully adept fingers to rub so sweetly at my clit stirring me rapidly. Lapping up any traces of escaping dampness and teasing me so sweetly. He stopped playing around and began to work me up to a wonderfully sweet climax.

I swear Jon liked when I grew close to my climax and trapped his head between my thighs, holding him in place until the explosive waves of my climax slowed down and I relaxed. The noise he made was of his pleasure even as he was held tight. Moans and wicked sounds made my pleasure more intense. The noisier Jon got the better our making love would be once he was finished giving me my sweet pleasures.

As my thighs relaxed my death grip on Jon, he licked at me a few more times and sighed happily. Rising up, kissing his way up my body to land a wicked hot kiss to my mouth, making me taste myself. Jon nibbled along my jaw line and sucked at a tender spot on my throat gently.

“Does my kitten feel better?” His raspy purr at my ear made me shiver. Licking around the lobe and sucking gently.

“That was wonderful Love, thank you. I feel fantastic now.” Jon grinned, kissed me again, then rose up kneeling between my thighs. Grasping his throbbing length he teased me by stroking my clit with the dripping end.

“My cock is aching to be buried in my kitten, do you want me baby? Want me to stuff your sweet pussy with my cock?” Damn him! Jon drove me crazy when he talked dirty, with the fat tip of his thick length now at my entrance I know he felt my body begin to throb and grow wet again.

“You know damn well I want you Jon!” I managed a small kick to his ass making him laugh as he reached to grab my thighs. Opening my arms, I moaned as loudly as he did when as he slid into me, filling me to overflowing then lay so we held one another. Kissing me deeply, his wicked tongue stroking at mine as his powerful hips began to rock into me. It only took a few movements before I felt my heat rising fast.

“Oh God Jon! God that's so damned good!” A chuckle by my ear and a series of nips around my throat made me cling to him, moving against him to bring a sweet release for myself. Beginning to grind against me, Jon assisted in helping me climax, loving the way it felt around him. Biting his chest in the heat of the moment as I felt the waves building to explode. Stirred by the bite Jon switched to a hard and fast pounding thrust until my body stiffened moments later and I screamed his name.

Nuzzling my neck and moving slowly as I pulsed around him, Jon moaned happily. The first time we made love we both discovered he was a bit of a snug fit, and when I climaxed, the sensations around him drove him crazy. I'd set him off on his release many times right after I came. When he pulled back I knew he was trying to calm down. Licking and nuzzling my neck, he teased my chest gently.

“Mmm baby that hot pussy of yours feels so f**king good! So f**king hot, I could spend the rest of my life buried in you!” A sweet deep kiss then another and he slid back in. Reaching to caress his cheek and winding up getting my fingers sucked on made me giggle. Jon made me laugh a lot, even while making love. His eyes glittered brightly as he began to move slowly at first until my body began to catch up with him then the motions of our bodies blended until we moved perfectly together. Jon began to work on me again, I shook my head.

“No babe, it's your turn. I want you to come. I want to watch you explode.” Jon closed his eyes briefly and whimpered. Reaching to gently kiss his throat, sucking briefly, I nipped him just hard enough to wrench a moan from him. “Come on baby, give me everything you've got.” Raking my nails gently down his back made him arch up groaning loudly.

“You want it all kitten? You want my cock to fill you up with my hot cum?” Jon nipped my neck as I nodded, moaning as I felt his hands pinching my nipples gently. Rising up a little looking into my face, kissing me sweetly once more. He began to move in a slow, gentle rhythm that quickly picked up. Playtime was over, Jon was going for his fun now. Watching me, whispering to me as his gorgeous body worked on to his climax.

I loved his expressions as he enjoyed himself. Watching him move was such a turn on. That beautiful big body, sweat glistening, his sexy scent stronger now, mixed with the smell of his sweat and that damned 'Axe' he washed with, it was a far deadlier mix than if he'd wore that pheromone cologne. Something about him, his scent, the sight of him, the way we connected. It was all so powerful. When we were having deep, private moments I could tell he was feeling the same things.

Blue eyes locked onto mine as he moved, my hips gripped tightly as he flexed and moved into me. His sweet rubbing had me ready to climax again in minutes. Moaning his name and writhing under him as he pounded harder and faster, I couldn't hold back the eruption he caused in me. The explosive climax hit me harder than any I'd had in a while. Arching up, forcing Jon up further as the violent shudders of release erupted. Crying out his name into his mouth as he slammed his down over mine, his own yells beginning.

Jon sounded almost like a danged mountain lion when he yelled out his release. Arched up, shuddering and crying out my name as our bodies finished together. Slowly covering me, both of us breathing heavily, soaked with sweat and exhausted. Remaining tightly together until we cooled down a little. Jon shifted to my side and wrapped his body around mine, holding me tight as we calmed.

Kissing me gently a couple of times, rubbing his face against mine, nuzzling my neck as we grew very drowsy. Jon managed to set his watch to wake us for dinner time before we both drifted off to sleep. I heard his soft whisper by my ear, warming my heart and making me choke up.

“Love you Rose, my Rosie baby!” He kissed my forehead and sighed sleepily.

“Love you too Jon!” I felt tears in my eyes as he looked down at me, wiped my eyes gently, then kissed me gently and sweetly. Thunder rumbled in the distance as we cuddled on the couch, falling asleep together as the rain began to pour again outside.

 

**I woke startled, a noise of distress waking me from a deep sleep. Sitting up quickly I listened. A low moan catching my attention made me jump out of bed and run to see if Jon was okay. He wasn't in his bed, he was in the bathroom. Debating on calling his name, soft words in with more moans, and distinct sounds, made me blush furiously. I tip toed back to bed. Oh Boy! I heard the stifled groan of completion. Then minutes later Jon went back to his bed after pausing and looking into my room.

I don't know why I was surprised. Jon was a healthy man with a no doubt healthy libido. The thought of him jerking off stirred me up, making my lower areas throb and ache, reminding me I hadn't had much of my own fun, in ages. Waiting until I heard soft snores again, I slid my hand down to give myself a bit of quick satisfaction, imagining my gorgeous boss helping me out. Thank God I had always been quiet when getting my guilty delights or I may have cried out his name at the end! I had to admit it to myself, he had stolen my heart big time.

The next morning when I looked in on Jon he was still sleeping, a sweet smile on his face, I went through the emails and messages after starting the coffee. Copying some worrying new messages, I saved them. As a particularly unkind one made me shake my head, Jon's asking if it was from Renee made me damn near jump out of my skin. Apologizing when I came back down from my jump he hugged me from behind as I nodded, kissing at my temple, holding on for a moment he looked over my shoulder and read the offending message himself.

Shaking his head he asked if I had the time to work on his sore shoulder for a few minutes. I gladly worked on his shoulders until he was moaning happily as he enjoyed his coffee. After a quick shower Jon dressed and we were out the door. Kissing my temple while he hugged me a couple of times each day, it was obvious to me Jon had gotten more than a little comfortable with me, and he showed so much trust. It meant the world to me. Jon was lucky it was a short day for him, he was needing the time off.

In wardrobe after the days work was done Jon said he wanted to take a run then maybe get a massage. I noticed he ignored his phone all day. I drove him out to a good spot and waited while he enjoyed his run. 45 minutes later a tired but very happy Jon returned. Guzzling Gatorade as we drove back he was in a great mood.

“I'm in a mood to be lazy now.” He laughed. “ After my shower I'd love a massage and maybe just dinner and movies in if you don't mind.”

“I'm working for you hun, whatever you want is what we do.” I saw him turn his head to look at me as I drove us back to the Hotel. After he showered and sprawled out for me to massage his body. Comfortable enough to allow my massaging him in the nude for the first time, I reveled in the sight of his body, so beautiful. Unfortunately it stirred up my neglected needs.

Sliding into a pair of basketball shorts after, Jon eyed the room service menu and we ordered our dinner. Drinking a couple beers and relaxing, he grew playful and very relaxed. Calling a couple friends, he sprawled out on the couch. I cleaned the room up, did paperwork and Emails and tried to ignore his conversations to give him privacy. I however heard him comment on Renee being such a pain in the ass, he was so done with her in any and all ways. I was busy putting our clean and folded clothing away when I heard Jon lower his voice and say something about me being so damned awesome and I was spoiling him rotten.

As he spoke there was a knock at the door, I went to check to see who it was, Jon told whoever he was speaking to to wait a second. My jaw dropped as I turned to tell him it was Renee. A long furious knock followed. He cursed and hung up saying he would call back. He opened the door and a furious Blond with a lot of luggage stormed in. Dropping her luggage almost on my feet, she glared at him then me!

“WHO are you skank? Get the f**k out!” She pointed at the hall. I was instantly pissed and before I could open my mouth, Jon opened his.

“Who the F**k are you to come here, uninvited, unwanted and treat my assistant like shit? I told you anything we had which was very little is OVER! Pick up your shit and get the f**k out! The only skank around here is you, you've screwed so many in the locker room you put hookers out of business!” Renee slapped at him but he ducked. 

“Rose call Security, she's leaving and not coming back.” I dashed to the phone as she began to holler. It took two minutes of her whiny bitching before they showed up.

“Officers remove this woman and her belongings, she is unwelcome here, she needs to leave and not come back, she's been terrorizing and threatening my employer. A police man stuck his head in and I spoke with him briefly explaining everything. Jon told him he had no relationship other than a work on with Renee. I showed him the files and to my amazement she was put in handcuffs. I had to text Paul and tell him what was happening.

It took an hour for Renee to be gone, the officers removing her and her 5 bags from the hotel and sending her away and for us to relax again. Jon made a couple more calls and we had a peaceful evening, watching a couple of movies during which Jon decided to give me a shoulder rub. Big hands gently rubbed a shoulder Jon noticed I had trouble with. Something happened that night to seal our relationship into something strong and comfortable between us, any edginess Jon had around me was gone.

Our days progressed smoothly on set and we became good friends. I know the company wanted me to stay with him after the movie, but that depended on him, we got along very well now, but what would happen when the filming ended? It was breaking my heart to think of separating from Jon. I didn't want to bring up the subject as time began to fly by. A week before filming ended Jon put me out of my misery. He was laying face down as I massaged his body, practically purring as I worked on his lower back. I noticed his fiddling with a bit of a towel.

“Rose?”

“Mm Hm?”

“When I go back to work for the WWE next week, are you going to stay on working with me? Paul thought you might.” My heart jumped. I swallowed hard, twice.

“It depends on if you want me to stay.” I felt him take a deep breath as he began to nod.

“Yes! Yes I do!” My heart began to race as I worked my way up his back, still straddling him and lowered a kiss to his cheek.

“Okay then, now you're stuck with me!” I grinned as he laughed. Rolling quickly sending me flying towards the pillows he wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed my temple. Oblivious to the fact he was stark naked, Jon smiled happily. Hanging onto me for a couple of minutes his face buried in my neck until a soft happy sounding sigh escaped. Kissing my temple again, he rolled back onto the towel, his cheeks turning a little pink. My own went red when I realized why he moved so quickly.

Wriggling a little trying to adjust himself on the towel so he was laying more or less as comfortably as possible on his growing erection trying to hide it. I gave him a save and jumped up.

“Oops sorry Jon I need to something real quick, it'll just take a moment or two.” I looked at my phone, turned my back on him and pretended to read and work on it while he tried to relax. When I heard a soft sigh of relief and then the sounds of his finally relaxing I counted to ten put my phone down and straddling Jon, restarted his massage again at his shoulders.

“Sorry, got to restart, I forgot where I stopped.” Jon laughed and grinned.

“You won't hear me complaining!” He laughed and sighed as I began again, slowly and thoroughly massaging his wonderful body, happier than I had been in a long time knowing I would not have to leave this wonderful man I had fallen for. Leaning to look I saw the big grin on his face as I worked.

“I'm glad you'll keep putting up with me and the stupid shit I do, everything has been so much easier with you helping me. I haven't managed to lose anything the last few weeks.” He laughed as I hit his lower back then moaned softly, smiling as I hit a spot he liked. I worked on him until he fell asleep, feeling like a million dollars after what he'd said to me, determined to make him feel as good.**

Shout out to 'Axe' Body Wash and Other Items. Damn Great Products! :)


	5. 5

Waking slowly around 7:30 we both were a little chilly and our stomachs were both begging for food. Peeling apart slowly, kissing once sweetly, I headed to turn up the heat and grab my robe. Jon flipped around through the menu's and brought me the one he'd decided on for dinner. I nodded and kissed his cheek. Walking in to wash up I was quickly joined by my sweet lover. Hugging me, nuzzling and teasing Jon kept fiddling with my robe tie. I only got him to stop fooling around by saying the delivery person was going to show up while he was still naked. I promised I'd play around any way he wanted once the delivery transaction was completed.

Cheeky and sticking his tongue out he put on some shorts and stopped trying to pull off what I put on. Allowed to work on the laundry and do a couple small things at least until dinner arrived, I hurried knowing as soon as we ate, Jon would be acting up again. I wasn't wrong. We didn't go for a third round today but once settled to watch a movie I got pulled into his lap and snuggled, with Jon's mouth nuzzling my neck and his hands sliding boldly into my clothing.

“Mmmm, mine mine mine.” He whispered. “Right?” I nodded smiling.

“Yes Love, I'm all yours.” Reaching back to stroke his cheek, I giggled when I felt him lick my fingers, then draw them into his mouth, sucking gently. Turning around in his lap with his help I settled back down. Pulling me into a kiss Jon ran his hands up and down my body. Both of us loved being so close like this, it didn't always wind up having sex, and truthfully I hoped he would just want to play and cuddle tonight, he was so much fun and could be so incredibly passionate.

After several minutes of cuddling and kissing I was pretty sure I was going to get my night of cuddles. When we were heading for a round of wild sex he was ready for action almost immediately from the first glance. Big hands caressing my body, running over every inch. Sliding his tongue teasingly over my lips, coaxing me to let him in, he chuckled as he succeeded. Running my fingers through his hair and over his face and neck, I loved his soft moans. He looked so relaxed and happy when we played like this and could play for hours.

Sliding his hand up into my tank shirt he massaged my back and shoulders as we kissed. Long sweet kisses, playful nuzzles, laughing as he cuddled for maybe half an hour when Jon decided to turn the television off and stood up holding onto me and carried me into the bedroom.

“Come on baby, let's get naked and go to bed.” Growling into my neck and nibbling my neck. He made me giggle. Setting me down in the bathroom so we could wash up, Jon stood behind me at the sink, rubbing my back gently as we both brushed our teeth. I mentioned we needed to get a couple things to restock our bags, he said we could do it tomorrow after breakfast. Having mentioned the most critical thing we needed to get done before he went back to work, now we could play.

Stripping me of my tank shirt and skirt, tossing them aside, Jon picked me up bridal style and carried me onto the bed and lay me down on my side then lay beside me after pulling off his shorts and throwing them on top of my clothes. Maybe twice a month we had a night like this, in our bed, playing and enjoying leisure time. Running my hand from his cheek, over his shoulder and down over his chest feeling his wonderful body over, his sculpted muscles were absolutely delicious to look at and I thanked God for each day I was with him.

Jon in truth was one of the most caring men I had ever met, although at times in the beginning he unsure of his actions. He was very protective of me though when we began to get close he was a little gun shy. Jon had it in his head for some horrible reason that he was unworthy of a loving relationship. He would do what he could to make me happy, but when I showed affection past a certain point he grew almost shy.

Becoming sexual partners was easy, becoming lovers took a lot of work and patience from me, and painful steps in learning to trust from Jon. In the last month Jon allowed the last of the guards he had up protecting himself down. He gave me a precious gift when he said and showed me he trusted me completely. Rolling slightly to pin me as he lowered his mouth to mine. I relished his attentions and moaned happily. I could feel him smile as we kissed.

Moving against one another, just touching one another, teasing and playing, we whispered and laughed together for almost two hours. We tried to play like this on the road but Jon didn't trust hotel rooms for total privacy. Putting my bare foot on his hip, running it down his thigh and calf slowly, I giggled when his mouth buried in the crook of my neck and he began to mouth at areas that gave me goosebumps. Damn I loved it when he did that! Kissing and licking his way across my shoulder he nipped my shoulder gently then kissed his way back up to my neck.

Jon's oral fixation ran wild on me, I never objected to the kisses, nibbles and licks or sucking kisses. I loved the way he made me feel. That constant sticking out of his tongue and licking, it wasn't a gimmick for his character, it was one of his quirks. He could control it for public appearances save for the sticking out of his tongue frequently, he usually chewed gum to help control it. With me he didn't have to worry about hiding anything, he just did as he wanted although he was still guarded in public. Pulling me into his arms as he wrapped himself around me.

“Mmmm, my sweet angel. You make me feel so damned good.” Nuzzling my neck he held me against his bare chest. “Please don't ever leave me.” I turned enough to kiss his cheek as his head rested against mine.

“I have no intention of leaving you love.” I heard a happy sigh, felt several small kisses around my face and neck then he settled down, and we drifted off to sleep. “I love you so much Jon, I've loved you since before we met.” I whispered as I started to feel drowsy. His sleepy reply made me smile.

“Love you too baby, loved you since that night you helped me when I was hurt and you made me feel better.” My heart jumped, and I was suddenly wide awake, tears in my eyes, choking me up in overwhelming happiness. In my dreams that night I dreamed of Jon and I in the future, maybe ten years ahead. I was holding hands with him as he walked to the Gorilla position, ready to wrestle. He was wearing the WWE championship belt. Raising my hand to his lips, he kissed it, I saw the glittering wedding ring on his finger, then the matching ring on my finger. Kissing my lips before he told me he loved. He went out to the crash of the fans screaming as his music blared through the speakers. I was so proud of him and loved him even more than before, if it was possible.

I woke with a smile on my face and strong arms around me as a rare second day in a row of rain in Vegas. Jon was slowly starting to move and stretch. Kissing my temple gently before he got up, he mumbled ans asked why don't we go get coffee and breakfast, then do our errands.

“Because when we get back, I have every intention of making you a serious part of this mattress!” He ran his tongue up my cheek. Laughing and throwing a pillow at him, I headed for my clothing.

“Deal!” Winking at me Jon pulled on his own clothing.

 

**Jon's last week on set was his longest yet, I had him resting when he could on set, kept his stress level as low as I could. He was tired a lot, especially since he had to be ready to go back on the road in days. He worked out extra, sacrificing relaxation time or sleep. There was a pay per view he was supposed to be at, he would miss the movie's wrap party and the final day with the cast he'd spent weeks with, but his day job called.

The night before we left, I packed his belongings except for the clothing he would fly out in. A company jet was whisking us off to the event. It was still unsure if it would happen then or the next night, but he would make a re-appearance to exact his 'revenge' on the man who 'put him out of commission'. We would be able to get sleep at the hotel, a different hotel from everybody else so to try to keep his presence a secret. Right after we got onto the jet, the news was given to Jon his best friend had just gone into emergency surgery.

Worried about his friend, and now knowing he would be working the pay per view, he was agitated by the changes and difficult to calm. I finally got him to relax an hour into the flight, rubbing his neck and shoulders. He asked me a couple times to check on any word on his friend. I kept looking, but I didn't get anything until he had finally fallen asleep. As soon as he woke I was able to tell him his friend was safe in recovery from the hernia surgery, and all was well.

Grumpy from lack of sleep and sudden changes, I talked him into lying down with his head in my lap while the car took us to the hotel, running my fingers through his hair, relaxing him. Once checked in and up in his room I coaxed him into the night routine of showering and lying down for a massage. He wasn't in the mood to eat and I was sure it would get ugly if I tried to push him. I just pulled out a couple energy bars in case he got hungry before breakfast.

Jon got a phone call from Paul before he went to bed and they talked briefly. I was grateful for it because afterward he was more relaxed. Knowing the game plan was a major comfort factor for him. I reached for his phone when he was done to charge it. He got up and followed me, reaching to pull me into a big hug.

“Mmmm, thank you, don't know what I'd do without you.” Rocking slightly he held me tight for a couple minutes. Kissing my temple, then letting out a low moan as I scratched his back lightly as I hugged him back, he nuzzled my neck briefly then kissed my temple again.

“You're welcome Jon, that's what I'm here for, to do anything I can to make things easier on you. You're carrying a lot of weight right now, I want to ease that load for you.” The big arms hugged me tighter.

“You do, you have no idea how much you do help me out.” We hugged for a couple minutes, he kissed the top of my head a couple times and let out a sigh and began to relax. I scratched at his back for a moment longer.

“Come on hon, you need as much sleep as you can get. Get ready and jump in bed, I'll rub your back a little more.” Jon nodded, kissed my temple and pulled away to wash up. He did decline to eat but in minutes was lying down for me to rub his back. Ten minutes later he was snoring softly. Covering him carefully and kissing his forehead and whispering for him to sleep well, I couldn't help but smile when he smiled slightly in his sleep. I checked the messages and emails and shut down, laying on the other bed, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly thinking..'Here we go.'

The next morning I let Jon sleep in, having coffee brought up with something to hold him over until we could get his breakfast brought up. I had an early morning message telling me that I had to keep him calm and hidden the best I could until 11. A car would be coming to get us and we would be taken to the arena. There was a gym there he could work out in. Our lunch would be brought in for us and I had to keep him backstage, that was going to be rough, he would be very restless, I was warned he loved to roam the arena, I just had to deal with it, it was my job.

I got lucky, because Jon slept until 9:30. He woke in a great mood and energetic. Not happy to be told he had to stay hidden to the extreme he was today, he pouted but didn't say a thing. Eating a huge breakfast and watching a movie, Jon was really cooperative when he got fidgety and I moved behind him to rub his shoulders. Melting under my hands, he was making soft happy sounds in seconds. We made it to 11, and I made sure he was buried in a hooded sweatshirt, hat and sunglasses as we headed out. Dragging our luggage down and checking out we casually slid into the limo with the dark windows and headed to the arena.

It was very early and already there was a crowd, the driver told us that as soon as he sighted it. I took off my jacket and had Jon lay with his head in my lap, his head covered so he wasn't seen until we were in the dark innards of the building. He teased me for being so cautious and got poked a few times, as we entered the building he sprang up and retaliated, tickling me, tussling around until we were both laughing hard. When the car stopped I was a little surprised to see Paul waiting for us. Jon's face lit up when he saw his boss. Greeting one another with a big hug, Paul then hugged me, looking very pleased.

Unloading our belongings from the car and going to Jon's assigned locker room, a room that for the only time would have his real initials on it. I was given the keys to lock the door as Paul suggested Jon change and they go work out together. With a grin Jon hurried. I stepped out for a second when Paul motioned.

“Damn Rose you've worked miracles!” He grinned.

“Let's see how we do the next couple days before you make that judgment.” He laughed and shook his head.

“I can tell already, you're doing great. Go with us to the gym.” I nodded.

“I better get my computer, I'm so glad he can work out before, he's restless today. Finding out about Joe really rattled him.” Paul nodded. I ducked into the dressing room, glancing and seeing an envelope with my name. It held a schedule for us to follow today, WIFI info, a note saying the room would be stocked with a list of items Jon usually used between 3 and 3:30, okay, and a note about a couple choices for lunch. Jon came up beside me, ready to work out. Leaning against me a little as he read over my shoulder.

When we walked out of the room and I locked the door. I saw Paul hand Jon something and motion to me. Turning I saw him open his hands and he had a WWE lanyard with something attached, which he put over my head. I looked down to see what it was, A WWE pass, all access, with my name, picture and title: Assistant to Jonathan Good. I smiled and looked up to Jon who was beaming. Hugging me and kissing my temple, he made me blush in front of Paul who shook my hand and hugged me as well. He smiled and officially welcomed me to the WWE.

I walked with the two men to the in arena gym, I wrote out the choice for lunch on the card and handed it to the catering woman who came looking for me to retrieve it. My God, I'm now a part of the WWE! It hit me as I watched Jon begin to work out. Assistant to the Lunatic Fringe. Tonight would be easy, he was staying hidden until he made his appearance which I heard them talking about, and how they would do it. He wasn't wrestling tonight, but he would make quite an arrival.

After his workout and a quick shower, Jon and I had a light lunch then I finally got him to chill out. He was relaxing with his head in my lap when there was a knock at the door and I called out asking who it was. A man's voice called back, Jon sat up quickly with a big grin.

“Colbs! Get in here man!” Colby Lopez came in, and the two greeted each other with a huge hug. I was introduced to Jon's 'Rival'. It was nice watching the two together. Obviously they were great friends, I knew they talked to each other frequently. They sat and talked for maybe half an hour when the door opened unexpectedly.

“Get out!” Jon's bark made me jump. Renee stood there, glaring at me.

“What the Hell Jon? THAT wasn't supposed to be around you anymore.” She pointed her finger at me. Her face contorted with her lip drawn back in a horrible way.

“What about F**k off and GET OUT do you NOT understand?” He was on his feet fast, putting himself between her and I. “SECURITY!” He bellowed, startling me. I stood quickly. He turned part way. “Rose, sit down and relax. He motioned me to sit. Colby's hand on my shoulder was a warning for me. I sat. Two security officers arrived quickly.

“Gentlemen PLEASE, remove that woman! She has no business being around me, my assistant or my locker room, and if she barges in again I want her kicked out of the building!” The look on Renee's face was of sheer horror then.

“Jon!” She stomped her foot.

“Again! What about get the f**k out do you not understand? OUT!” He hollered. She went kicking and screaming, bringing Paul knocking at the door moments later. I was feeling queasy then as Jon explained he wanted Renee to leave us alone and she had no business barging in his locker room. Paul agreed and went to lower a warning. Jon gave me a hug, kissed my temple and began to pace for a couple minutes. Now with the door shut, I stood and suggested Jon sit and relax a little, and when he calmed enough, I began to rub on his shoulders until he finally relaxed. Colby nodded at me and gave me a thumbs up as he headed out to get himself ready.

An hour later Jon was ready, the event was in full swing and I walked with him out to where a Taxi waited for him to make his appearance from. Jon had introduced me to one of the trainers and asked him to make sure I stayed safe and Renee stayed away. He showed me where I could watch from once he went out to work. 15 minutes later, Colby was in the ring, doing his promo, challenging anybody to come out to the ring. The Taxi with Jon drove up on camera. When the door opened and the crowd saw him, the cheers exploded. He stormed to the ring with a determined look on his face. As he walked into the arena and his music began the audience was almost deafening in their joy. There was no doubt. The Lunatic Fringe was back!


End file.
